Yellow Diamond
|Race = Gem |Gender Pronoun = She/Her |Gemstone = Yellow Diamond |Gem Type = Diamond |Occupation = * Matriarch * Commander-in-chief |Affiliation = * Gem Homeworld * The Great Diamond Authority |Gender = Genderless }} "Yellow Diamond" is a Homeworld Gem and a member of the Great Diamond Authority that rules over the Gem race. She was first shown in the extended theme song and made her official debut in "Message Received". Appearance Yellow Diamond, as one of the rulers of Homeworld, is of a massive size, her height making a common pearl's pale in comparison. She has a pointed, upturned nose, plump lips and an unusually long neck. Her hair is a short bob with two spiked tips. She has black eyebrows, and black markings around both her eyes, which are bright yellow with diamond shaped pupils. She wears a black and olive bodysuit similar to the ones worn by Jasper, Peridot, and Garnet, as well as a yellow coat with very large shoulder pads and a cutout for her gemstone. She also wears gloves of a slightly darker yellow and very dark olive yellow boots. Personality Yellow Diamond, like most Homeworld Gems, is shown to care little for the Earth and organic life. As shown in her debut, she is cold, ruthless, and cruel. She states that she would get great satisfaction to see the Earth destroyed. When Peridot contacted her, she was annoyed by her multiple failures and cared only about bringing her back to Homeworld so she could continue her other assignments. In "Message Received", she is shown to be an extremely arrogant tyrant who shows little-to-no concern for non-Gem worlds and only cares about things that matter to her. More so, she seems to have a temper as she appeared to be furious when Peridot referred to her as a "clod". She seems to detest organic lifeforms, and she has a rather strong hatred for the Earth, most likely due to the success of the rebellion. Relationships Peridot In "The Return", when Jasper mentioned Yellow Diamond, not only Lapis Lazuli winced, but Peridot showed fear as well. A silhouette of Yellow Diamond can also be seen alongside Jasper and Peridot in the extended theme "We are the Crystal Gems".Steve Wolfhard on Twitter "Steven Universe is so good at, like, excitement. People lost their mind at just that silhouette of yellow diamond, that's so cool." In "Cry for Help", Peridot sends out a distress signal using the Communication Hub in hopes that Yellow Diamond would send help. However, in "Catch and Release", Peridot claims that she has received no response from her. In "Message Received", Peridot is shown gushing over how 'perfect' she thinks Yellow Diamond is. Peridot states that she is very loyal towards her, as Yellow Diamond is her leader. Later in the episode, Peridot uses a communicator that she took from the Gem Moon Base to communicate with Yellow Diamond. Throughout their conversation, Yellow Diamond appears to be incredibly annoyed by Peridot, calling her out on what it is that she has failed to do. Peridot is able to wave this off, in hope of trying to convince her to terminate The Cluster. After Yellow Diamond refuses, Peridot insults her by calling her a clod and claiming there are things worth protecting on Earth, resulting in Yellow Diamond angrily detonating the communicator Peridot was using. Because of this, she became a traitor to her own kind, therefore making her a Crystal Gem. Jasper Jasper and Yellow Diamond's relationship is currently unknown. In "The Return" she states "Yellow Diamond needs to see this" after witnessing Steven using his mother's shield. Jasper is a member of Yellow Diamond's court, wearing the yellow diamond emblem on her outfit. However, in "Message Received," Yellow Diamond is shown to be more concerned with the ship Peridot and Jasper arrived in, suggesting that she views Jasper simply as "a Jasper". Yellow Diamond's Pearl Due to Yellow Diamond being one of the members of The Great Diamond Authority, she owns a Pearl. Yellow Diamond's Pearl has a grin on her face when Yellow Diamond is talking to Peridot, indicating that she is proud of serving her. When Peridot insults Yellow Diamond, Yellow Diamond's Pearl is visibly shocked. Gemstone Category:Genderless